williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie and PB
Sophie and PB&J's Human Adventure is a TV movie created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot This story starts with Sophie and PB&J asking WilliamWill2343 for help on protecting themselves from Proximity Corporation, who wanted to poach them for their new food product. So WilliamWill2343 uses The Shapeshifter Ray to turn Sophie and PB&J into humans and decided to go on quirky adventures in their human form. Meanwhile, PB&J's mom and dad gets kidnapped by Maxwell Proximity and takes them to their headquarters. So Sophie, PB&J and WilliamWill2343 goes to the Proximity Headquarters to save them. Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents...", followed by the title of the movie see Sophie and PB&J running to the WilliamWill Manor Sophie: "Quintion! Quintion! We must say something!" opens the door WilliamWill2343: "What is it, Sophie?" Peanut: "Some group of people from The Proximity Corporation want to poach us turn us into food! We needed some help on how to escape from them." WilliamWill2343: "Oh! I got an idea." Jelly: "What is it?" WilliamWill2343: "When you're being poached by evil people, the best thing is to become a human." Sophie: "A human? Sounds clever enough!" Baby Butter: "Hoo man!" (Translation: "Human!) (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "Well, come inside and I'll let you be one!" Sophie: "This will be neat, Quintion!" Peanut: "What is it like to be one, anyway?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, you just going to have to wait and see. Now, at the count of three, one, two, three!" uses the Shapeshifter Ray to turn Sophie and PB&J into humans WilliamWill2343: "Now, how do you look?" Jelly: "Fantastic! And hey, we're wearing clothes because we are humans!" Butter: "Love ee!" (Translation: "Lovely!") WilliamWill2343: "Glad you liked it." Sophie: "I look beautiful! That polo shirt of mine suits my style." WilliamWill2343: "So what are you planning to do now that you're all humans?" Jelly: "Two words: Have fun!" WilliamWill2343: "Great idea, Jel! Let's go to IHOP together." Jelly: "Great idea, Quintion!" go to IHOP Greta Van Wamo: "Welcome to IHOP, what would you like?" WilliamWill2343: "I would like to have a Strawberry and Cream Crêpes with Mountain Dew for the drink." Sophie: "I would like to have Buttermilk pancakes." Peanut: "I'd like to have a Grilled Cheese Sandwich." Butter: "Ma and Ches!" (Translation: "Mac and Cheese!") Jelly: "And I want a Funny Face pancake." Greta Van Wamo: "Your orders will arrive shortly." sit at a nearby table Sophie: "You know, being a human is a lot of fun!" WilliamWill2343: "I'm glad to hear that, Sophie." waiter Johnson Capitola brings their food to the table Jelly: "Thanks, sir!" Johnson Capitola: "You're welcome." began to eat their food Baby Butter: "Yum!" Peanut: "We like this food!" WilliamWill2343: "Same here!" they are finished with their food Jelly: "I'm stuffed." Sophie: "So am I." WilliamWill2343: "Me too." (Burps, but covers his mouth) "Pardon me." Sophie: "So what do we do now?" WilliamWill2343: "How about we go to the arcade?" Peanut: "I hope I can improve my score on PAC-MAN." Jelly: "Or Donkey Kong Jr." Sophie: "Or even my personal fave, Bubble Bobble." WilliamWill2343: "Or Defender." go to the arcade Sophie: "Hey look! I can play Bubble Bobble!" (Goes to the Bubble Bobble arcade machine) to Jelly playing Donkey Kong Jr. Jelly: "I'm gonna make it....YES!" to Peanut playing PAC-MAN Peanut: "I love this awesome game! Go Pac-Man, go!" to WilliamWill2343 playing Defender WilliamWill2343: "I love this game! This is what I call a classic!" minutes later Jelly: "That was a lot of fun. Now, I wonder what we should do next?" WilliamWill2343: "How about if we go swimming in my pool at the WilliamWill Manor?" Peanut: "Great idea! That means we will have to wear swimsuits, though." Category:TV Movies